Circus Monster
by Isonia
Summary: Elle était devenue folle. Le temps d'une soirée, non, le temps d'un instant, elle avait perdue la raison. Et c'était l'être qu'elle aimait le plus qui en avait payé les frais.  Attention, présence de Yuri. Rating T pour les quelques scènes gores.


**Titre **::: Circus Monster  
**Auteur **::: ©Rachel  
**Manga **::: Hetalia  
**Genre **::: Drame || Tragédie || Horreur || Family || Romance || Yuri  
**Pairing(s)** ::: BiélorussiexUkraine  
**Personnage(s)** ::: Biélorussie  
**Rating **::: T [Plus pour folie et gore.]  
Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit ::: Comme tous les personnages féminins d'Hetalia, j'adore, non, je suis dingue de Belarus ! J'aime ses tentatives de séductions vis-à-vis d'Ivan, j'aime son caractère de psychopathe, j'aime son physique de poupée... Je l'adore. Et... je trouve qu'elle va vraiment bien avec son frère ! Quoi ? Les deux fous ensemble ! C'est pas trop mignon !? Ils feront des meurtres main dans la main et iront piétiner Amérique en chantant des chansons sur les tournesols !  
Mais au fait, je trouve que plus qu'avec Russie, Natalya va vraiment bien avec Ukraine. Aller savoir pourquoi, je trouve qu'elles s'accordent bien ensemble !  
C'est pour cela qu'à la place d'écrire sur du RuBel, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur du BelUkr ! Car ce couple le vaut bien !  
Bref, ici, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de tout mignon tout joyeux. Non, j'ai décidé de mettre de côté la gentillesse et les papillons pour me concentrer sur le côté psychopathe. Je me suis inspirée, aussi, de la chanson '' Circus Monster '' des Vocaloid [d'où le titre], reprise par TruePoucet. Une véritable merveille, à en donner des frissons.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, et je me tais ! Enjoie !

* * *

**« Tu es un monstre. »**

Biélorussie remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, laissant son regard vide dériver sur le flot de personnes sous elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, elle subissait juste les conséquences en silence, attendant que ça se finisse. Prisonnière de sa cage de verre, suspendue à deux mètres du sol, elle attendait qu'on vienne la chercher. Et toujours cette même phrase dans sa tête. Toujours ces mêmes mots. Toujours la même voix. La voix de Lituanie, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait que, naïvement, elle avait pensé qu'il aurait put l'aider dans cette affaire. Ne l'aimait-il pas, après tout ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit, lors d'une de ses énièmes déclarations vaines, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle ? Qu'il ne la regarderait jamais de travers, comme le faisaient si souvent les autres nations ?  
Mais il fallait croire que toutes ces belles paroles n'avaient été qu'un tissu de mensonges.  
Quand elle avait toqué chez lui, essoufflée, épuisée d'avoir couru si longtemps pour échapper à ses assaillants, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Son regard était tout à fait neutre, ou peut-être y avait-il une pointe de dégoût ? Dès que ses pupilles noires s'étaient encrées dans celles de la russe, elle avait comprit qu'elle était finie. Ils n'avaient pas bougé jusqu'à ce que les pas derrière elle se rapprochent, encore et encore. Elle avait entendu la voix chantante de son frère derrière elle, puis sa main froide s'écraser sur son épaule pour la broyer gentiment.  
Elle n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait juste regardé Toris, espérant follement que celui-ci l'aide. Elle pensait réellement qu'il allait le faire. Qu'il allait, lors d'une poussée de courage, pousser Russie jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tombe. Elle espérait qu'il allait la prendre par la main, lui dire qu'il allait la protéger.  
Pour une fois, elle espérait qu'il allait l'aimer comme il le disait si souvent. Elle était prête à se forcer s'il le fallait. Tout pour empêcher son frère de lui mettre la main dessus.  
Mais non, rien. Il l'avait fixée, impassible, et avait prononcé cette unique phrase.

**« Tu es un monstre. »**

Elle sentit quelque chose de gluant sur ses cheveux, mais ne releva pas la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir quelle chose visqueuse et répugnante on lui versait dessus juste pour l'humilier. Elle ne voulait pas voir la centaine de personnes, autour de sa prison de verre, rigoler de son malheur.

**« Tu as fais du mal à notre _сес_т_ра_? Ce n'est pas bien, Natalya, Da ? Pas bien du tout ! »**

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour essayer de faire taire la voix enfantine de son frère. Elles faisaient, avec celle de Lituanie, un tintamarre insupportable pour la jeune femme. Et par dessus tout ça se rajoutaient les voix des autres nations, ou bien simplement des humains venant la regarder.

**« Tu fais peine à voir, _ma chère_... Ton frère n'est pas tendre avec toi, à ce que je vois... Je t'apporterai de quoi te nourrir, d'accord ? »**

France avait été, étrangement, l'unique personne ayant montré un peu de compassion à son égard. Lui qui normalement était si moqueur, il lui avait parlé calmement. Elle l'aurait bien envoyé balader, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de soulagement. Au moins, tout le monde ne la détestait pas. Mais depuis peu, le Français ne donnait plus signe de vie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'était arrivé.  
Elle avait de nouveau été abandonner.

**« Pitoyable ! Tu es pitoyable, b_ut it's funny, right _? C'est là qu'est ta place ! Dans une cage, _like a monster_ ! Mais tu es un monstre, Natalya, tu le sais non ? Qui pourrait faire ça à sa sœur, si ce n'est un monstre ? »**

A l'inverse de l'état des droits de l'homme, Amérique, lui, avait prit soin de l'humilier. Il avait attendu bien sagement que le silence règne pour sortir cette phrase. Et il avait continué, pendant des heures, à parler de ce qu'elle avait fait. De l'état de sa victime. Il s'était délecté de la voir se recroqueviller dans un coin, il avait jubilé quand les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues pâles, et il avait frôlé l'euphorie quand elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter.

- C'était un accident, murmura-t-elle en plaquant plus fort ses mains contre ses oreilles. Je ne voulais pas... Non, non... Je ne voulais pas...

Mais rien n'y faisait, les voix continuaient de naître dans ses pensées, la faisant toujours plus sombrer dans le néant.

**« Ve, _fratello_, Biélorussie semble vraiment mal...**  
**- T'approche pas trop, connard. Elle est dangereuse. T'as vu ce qu'elle a fait ? »**

Elle secoua la tête, pour tenter une nouvelle fois de faire disparaître toutes ces accusations entièrement fausses. Tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient se méfiaient, la méprisaient, riaient, riaient, riaient, riaient, riaient.  
Leur rires moqueurs l'effrayait, les paroles devinrent des cris.

**« REGARDE ! REGARDE LE MONSTRE QUE TU ES ! »**

- Grand frère s'il te plait, s'il te plaît...

**« NOTRE SOEUR EST MORTE ! »**

- Non non... Non, ma sœur est vivante... elle m'attend, elle m'aimera encore, s'il te plait... Aidez-moi, aidez-moi...

**« TU L'AS TUÉ. TU L'AS TUÉ NATALYA. GRANDE SOEUR EST MORTE À CAUSE DE TA JALOUSIE ! »**

- C'est faux, c'est faux...

Elle se releva d'un coup, tambourinant contre le mur de verre, faisant reculer les visiteurs. Elle hurla, toujours plus fort. Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand on s'approchait trop près de son frère qu'elle avait tant aimé, mais sauf qu'à la place de ça c'était des hurlements plaintifs, des hurlements de désespoir.  
Et les yeux, les yeux qui la fixaient encore, qui ne bougeait pas, elle voulait les arracher, les écraser sur le sol. Elle voulait rire en piétinant les globes oculaires de ceux qui la regardait comme si elle était un monstre.  
C'était faux, elle voulait voir ce sang sous ses chaussures, elle voulait crever ces yeux qui la dévisageait, elle voulait y effacer toute trace de dégoût ou de curiosité. Non c'était faux. Ou si c'était vrai. Elle continua de taper, encore et encore.

**« Regarde maman, elle est folle. »**

Elle arrêta tout mouvement en entendant la petite fille. Lentement, elle baissa les yeux vers l'enfant. Non, elle n'était pas folle, c'était faux. Oui, ça, c'était bel et bien faux. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à sa sœur. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.  
Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa sœur. C'était vrai, oui, ça c'était vrai.  
Elle l'aimait tellement, sa sœur, elle aimait tellement sa douceur, sa gentillesse, ses étreintes réconfortantes. Oui, elle adorait ça. Elle ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal.  
Non, non.

- C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux. Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas folle, je n'ai rien fais à ma sœur. Rien du tout. Elle est en vie, elle va bien. Ukraine va bien. Ukraine va bien.

Elle se laissa glissé, ses ongles crisant contre la paroi de verre dans un bruit aigu et désagréable. Elle n'y fit néanmoins pas vraiment attention, à genoux face à cette foule moqueuse qui riait d'elle. Ses cheveux plein d'une substance collante dont elle ne voulait connaître les origines, elle passait son regard vide sur les gens aux alentours.

- Aidez moi...

Sa plainte créa un silence de mort. Elle cru qu'enfin on allait l'écouter. Elle avait l'infime espoir de se faire entendre. A la place, elle entendu d'abord un gloussement gras, puis des rires discrets, et finalement des rires euphoriques. Elle regardait d'un œil désespéré les autres. Au loin, au dernier rang, elle vit Lituanie, regardant en silence la scène. Elle posa une main à plat sur la vitre, implorante. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle faisait pitié à voir. La grande Biélorussie, l'imbattable, la dangereuse, réduite à demander de l'aide à de simples humain. Contrairement aux autres, cependant, Toris ne riait pas. Il la regardait avec dédain, pitié, dégoût.  
Ce qui était tout aussi humiliant que les éclats de voix autour d'elle.  
Avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, Natalya comprit qu'on ne l'aiderait pas. Non, c'était trop tard. Ce qu'elle avait fait était trop grave. Elle se cala dans un coin de sa cage, laissant libre court à ses larmes trop longtemps retenues, enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras. Elle voulait disparaître. Partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit.  
En une vague asphyxiante, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se souvenait du pourquoi elle était là, elle revoyait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

**« Tu ne peux pas continuer de poursuivre Russia n'importe où comme tu le fais, Natalya. »**

Elle agrippa une poignée de cheveux entre ses doigts, les tirants jusqu'à les arracher sans ménagement, les faisant ainsi tomber en quantité.

**« C'est embarrassant pour lui, tu sais? »**

- Oui oui je ne le ferai plus, je le promets, oui oui, viens me chercher, viens me chercher...

**« Je sais que c'est compliqué, Natalya, car tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »**

- Non je te promets que non, non, non. C'est toi, seulement toi, murmurait entre deux sanglots la jeune femme en serrant ses cheveux d'argents entre ses phalanges.

Et elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus eut de dialogue après. Juste les cris, ses propres cris de colère, les '' tais toi '' qui revenaient en boucle, et le sang, le sang partout autour d'elle. Le sang sur ses mains, sur sa robe d'Alice, sur son tablier, sur ses jambes. Et le sang sur sa sœur, qui ne cessait de s'écouler le long de son corps si bien formé. Elle se souvint de ses coups, du couteau luisant sous la lumière du salon soviétique, du corps inerte sous le sien, des yeux vitreux de sa sœur, de ses lèvres au goût de sang. Elle se souvint de tout ça, et ne pût empêcher un nouveau sanglot d'éclater.  
C'était faux, elle ne voulait pas y croire.  
C'était faux, faux, faux.  
Elle secoua la tête, essayant une nouvelle fois de se faire du mal pour se réveiller de ce cauchemars.  
Car c'était un cauchemar, c'était obligé, cela ne pouvait être que cela. Elle allait se réveiller, elle allait se lever, elle allait descendre dans le salon. Là, elle trouverait Russie devant un café, observant avec son air enfantin le bouquet de tournesol trônant sur la table, elle trouverait Lituanie, la regardant avec le grand sourire qu'il abordait toujours quand elle était dans les parages, mélangeant admiration et amour, elle trouverait Lettonie, osant à peine manger ses tartines de confitures et la regarder, elle trouverait Estonie, qui la saluerait d'un hochement de tête et d'un léger sourire, et qui retournerait par la suite tapoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Et surtout, elle trouverait Ukraine. Ukraine qui se lèverait et qui viendrait l'embrasser sur le front, lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi, ce qu'elle voulait manger.  
Alors pour vivre tout ça, ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois, elle se pinçait, elle se mordait jusqu'au sang. Car pour se réveiller de se cauchemar il fallait qu'elle ait mal jusqu'à en mourir. Jusqu'à ce que son corps lâche. Comme ça elle reviendrait dans le monde réel, dans le monde où tout allait bien.  
Elle voulait juste oublier, oublier le sang coulant entre les seins de son aînée, oublier les convulsions de celle-ci. Elle voulait oublier les geignements, les appels au secours. Elle voulait oublier les courts cheveux d'argents qu'elle avait arraché en riant à en perdre la tête.  
Elle était devenue folle. Le temps d'une soirée, non, le temps d'un instant, elle avait perdue la raison. Et c'était l'être qu'elle aimait le plus qui en avait payé les frais.  
Elle resta comme ça pendant longtemps.  
Jusqu'à la nuit au moins.  
Au fait elle ne savait plus, elle se laissa juste mourir, se faisant le plus de mal possible pour en finir le plus rapidement.

* * *

- Ma sœur ?  
- Oui Natalya ?  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes quand même ?

Assise dans le coin de sa prison de verre, jambes tendues et bras le long du corps, telle une poupée désarticulée, Natalya regarde Ukraine.  
La belle femme face à elle semble calme, pas du tout en colère, comme d'habitude. Aucune rancune ne peut se lire dans son visage. Elle est vêtu, comme d'habitude, de son chemisier blanc et de son espèce de salopette bleutée.  
Elle est belle.  
Non, elle est même magnifique, pour Belarus.  
Elle s'approche de sa cadette et pose une main rassurante sur sa joue.

- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Je t'ai tuée, Ukraine. Tu es morte.  
- Mais non, regarde, je suis là. Je vais te protéger.  
- Non, tu es morte. Je t'ai tuée. Je t'ai éventrée, j'ai vu tes boyaux, je les ai tirés, j'ai même joué avec. Il y avait le sang, tout autour de nous. Je crois que tu n'étais pas morte à ce moment-là, même, car tu pleurais. Tu pleurais tellement grande sœur. Et moi je riais, et je faisais des nœuds avec ton colon. Comme tu es une nation, tu es plus résistante que les humains, et je m'en amusais. Et j'ai vu ton cœur. Et j'ai approché ma main. Et je l'ai attrapé. Et je l'ai tiré vers moi, tu as hurlé, je l'ai arraché, et tu es morte. Tu es morte. Morte, morte, morte.

Ukraine écoute sa sœur délirer, un sourire doux peint sur le visage. Elle lui caresse la joue lentement, comme pour rassurer un enfant sortant d'un cauchemar. Et c'est le cas. Biélorussie, sortant tout juste d'un cauchemar horrible, a besoin d'être rassuré. C'est vitale.

- Mais non Natalya, je suis là, tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, je resterai avec toi, pour toujours. Je te le promets, ma chère petite sœur. Je t'aime Natalya. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Mais oui mon ange, je te le promets, je reste avec toi maintenant, tout va bien, tout ira toujours bien pour nous.

La cadette des deux a un soupir quelque peu rassuré, et se laisse aller contre sa sœur, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine rebondie, essayant d'écouter les battements du cœur de la femme.  
Mais rien.  
Pas un bruit.  
Elle relève doucement la tête, tout de même paniquée par la non-entente du bruit régulier présent chez tous les êtres vivants.

- Grande sœur, ton cœur... ?  
- Shhht Natalya. Shhht.

La plus jeune fronce les sourcils, mais ne lutte pas et se laisse retomber contre la poitrine de sa sœur. Elle serre entre ses doigts le tissu blanchâtre de sa chemise, pour bien sentir qu'elle est bien là, présente, vivante.  
Et qu'elle est bien avec elle.  
Elle relève néanmoins la tête vers la plus vieille, et la tire quelque peu vers elle pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Elle attend quelques instants, comme par crainte d'être repoussé, mais en voyant que l'autre ne répond pas, elle comble le vide et pose ses lèvres sur celles glacées de sa sœur. Elle frissonne légèrement, et néanmoins, pose ses mains sur les joues pâles de sa compagne interdite.  
Elle restent quelques instants comme ça, sans bouger, accrochées l'une à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.  
Suffocante, c'est Belarus qui rompt cet échange intense, et qui dépose sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amante.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas.  
- Je ne vais pas te laisser, Belarus. Je t'aime, petite sœur. Je t'aime tellement.

Assise dans le coin de sa prison de verre, jambes tendues et bras le long du corps, telle une poupée désarticulée, Natalya ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa sœur.

* * *

- Alors ?

Lituanie regardait fixement les éclats de verre face à lui, puis se détourna pour se concentrer sur Russie. Le géant soviétique, tout à fait neutre, observait les débris.

- C'est finit, répondit simplement Toris.

Ivan ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit. Personne ne su jamais ce qu'il pensa, ou ce qu'il chercha à cacher. Du regret ? Ou une satisfaction égoïste ? Il fit quelques pas, ne prêtant pas attention aux '' splosh splosh '' que faisait ses chaussures de cuir en marchant dans les flaques de liquide rougeâtre.  
Puis, une fois face au corps désarticulé, il se stoppa et s'accroupit. D'une main légère, il repoussa les quelques cheveux qui cachaient le visage de poupée de la '' victime '', et le regarda longuement. Il détailla cette tête qui ne bougera plus jamais.  
Il compta les éclats de verre. Cinq en tout. Peut-être plus, certains avaient du tomber. Un d'eux se balançait, planté dans l'œil gris et vide du macabé. Les autres étaient principalement plantés dans ses joues, plus ou moins profondément. Dans tous les cas, le sang ne cessait de couler, des fois en grande quantité, des fois plus lentement, en petites goûtes par exemple. Ses lèvres, maintenant bleutés voir violettes, étaient tordus en une espèce de sourire, ressemblant plus à un rictus qu'autre chose.  
Des coupures étaient présentes un peu partout sur le corps svelte, qui avait tant poursuivi la nation Russe dans le temps.

- Da, dors bien, petite sœur.

Il ferma l'unique œil qui n'était pas crevé, déposa un léger baiser sur le front glacé de Natalya et se releva. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Après tout, elle lui avait pris sa grande sœur. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Mais malgré tout, elle était aussi sa cadette. Un membre de sa famille qu'il aimait tant. Ainsi, il était tout de même attristé par cette peine. Mais rien ne coulait de ses yeux violets.  
Il entendit quelqu'un venir à ses côtés, et reconnu sans avoir à se retourner le Lituanien.

- J'ai parlé au gardien qui a trouvé le corps. Il dit que c'était comme ça quand il est arrivé et...  
- Da, Toris, tu as vu ?

Le concerné se stoppa, pas trop surpris d'être interrompu, et regarda Russie qui souriait tristement en regardant le corps inerte de sa jeune sœur.

- La main de Natalya. On a l'impression qu'elle tient quelque chose.

Lituanie fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le corps de celle qu'il avait aimé. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, la main était rigide et légèrement courbé, comme si elle tenait quelque chose au moment de la mort.

- Il n'y avait rien sur la scène pourtant...  
- Je sais, répondit calmement Ivan.  
- Mais...  
- Rentrons Toris. Les tournesols vont faner. Et nous avons un deuil à organiser, da ?

Le petit brun regarda avec surprise celui dont il dépendait se retourner en un volte face et partir de sa démarche légère et silencieuse. Il regarda une dernière fois Natalya, reposant pour l'éternité, et suivit son supérieur.

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un était avec elle ? Demanda le plus jeune, un peu sceptique.

Il eut d'abord en réponse un rire kolkolien, mais, mécontent de cette réponse, il rattrapa son colonisateur et le regarda intensément, quémandant silencieusement une réponse plus précise.  
De profil, il pouvait le voir sourire. Un sourire dénué de sentiments, pas faux, pas forcé, mais sans joie ou sans tristesse.

- Oui.

Ce fut la seule et unique réponse qu'il donna.

**E N D**

* * *

… Vous avez le droit de me haïr vous savez ?  
Herm. Bref, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, cela me fera très plaisir ! Vous pouvez aussi me lancer des Gilbirds à la figure si vous le souhaitez. J'accepte mon châtiment. : ouvrelesbras :

_So... Review please ?_


End file.
